Heated Night at ColdFront
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: BLU Scout is woken up suddenly by a mysterious voice in the middle of the night, but is it such a bad thing?    Warning! Gay sexy time ahead! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. So no flames! Also, there is fluff... yes... sexy fluff. Get over it XP   R&R!


**Hullo there! Been a while huh? Two freeking months! Well before you read, I warn you. This is FLUFFEH GAY BOY-ON-BOY SMUT… well not SMUT but IS sex. So do enjoy! Also, for those who are reading my Richtofen x Nikolai story, I AM WORKING ON IT! I swear, but it takes me a while to get some inspiration. I can't even tell you how many hours I've put into killing zombies, listening to Richtofen and Nikolai 's quotes and sayings, trying to get inspiration for the story. I got it about 23% done so expect it about sometime either near the end of the month or sometime next month. So now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Shhh…" Came a soft sounding and young voice. BLU Scout startled awake violently and immediately noticed something. He was blind. "Who the fu-" A soft hand trailed up Scouts' night shirt and began to gently rub his stomach in soothing circles.<p>

"Shhh…" Was the only response. Scout didn't relax, he's blind, a mysterious hand is rubbing him, and he has no idea what's going on. But suddenly, a soft pair of lips meets his in a chaste kiss. A warm feeling spreads all over his body, and blush grows over Scouts' cheeks. Against his better judgment he relaxes some and lets the hand gently press him back down to a laying position onto (what he thinks) his bed. The hand moves up slowly over his slightly muscled chest and begins to play with one of his nipples.

Scout couldn't help the moan that escaped him as the hand gently played with him. As the first hand kept playing with his nipples, the second hand then began to travel down the front of Scout pants'. Scout gasped and his hands flew down and cupped over his growing erection in his pants and closed his legs, he liked the touching but he thought that this was going a tad too far. But again those damn soft lips kiss him again; that curious second hand withdraws from the hem of Scouts' pants and go between his legs and rubs over his cupped hands in a soothing gesture and a silent plea. The first hand removes itself from under Scouts' shirt and cups his cheek.

"Please Scout…" Came the low whisper. Scouts' cheeks reddened further at the realization of who it was, his opposite, RED Scout. On the battlefield they are normal but when off duty they do flirt, this was the first time RED Scout has tried anything like this. And this is his first time…

"F-fine… b-b-but please… take it slow… A-AND! D-don't hurt me… p-please…" The first hand went behind BLU Scouts head and something that was covering his eyes came loose, and was pulled off revealing his identical self, RED Scout. A small smile was on his face as he gazed down at BLU Scout who blushed and looked away. RED Scout brushed a hand against his BLU counterparts' cheek.

"Are you ok?" BLU Scout nodded, still not looking at him. RED smiled, understanding.

"First time huh?" BLU, if possible, turned a deeper shade of red and nodded again. RED leaned in and kissed the corner of BLU Scouts' mouth. When he broke this kiss he straddled BLU and pulled his shirt over his head followed by unbuckling his pants. With some careful maneuvering he was buck naked, his clothes on the floor next to BLU Scouts' bed. Without saying a word he then began to undress BLU as well. By the end of it the only things both of them were wearing was only their standard issue knee high runner socks. The cold was penetrating, almost biting, but RED just straddled BLU with his 11" long 3" thick monster erection stand at attention and his big balls pressed against BLUs, a smile on his face. BLU Scout was ashamed at his much smaller 2" thick 5" long cock and how it's completely eclipsed by REDs monster dick. But instead of rubbing it in, RED smiled warmly and held BLUs hands in his.

"You're so beautiful… I promise to make you feel good." RED then began to grind his cock down against BLUs causing BLU to buck up into him as well, the friction causing their already throbbing members to swell more and leak pre-cum. Moans and groans filled the once silent room as they continued to grind against one another.

After a while though, sweating, panting, eyes glazed with lust, BLU Scout begged.

"Oh… RED… please… fuck me… fuck me hard…" RED Scout didn't waste a moment. Immediately he sucked on his first two fingers then proceeded to finger BLU like a man on a mission, but kept grinding down on him as well. BLU Scout moaned at the attention his hole was getting but it was hard to tell where the most pleasure was coming from; his entire being is writhing in utter pleasure.

A while later RED took out the two fingers, deeming it alright to go ahead. All the rubbing and grinding had caused both of their dicks to be super wet and slicked so they didn't need lube. RED got off of BLU then gently spread BLUs legs apart. BLU blushed, extremely nervous at the prospect of being entered by something so huge. But RED Scout had thought about that. He leaned forward and locked lips with BLU Scout in a passionate kiss, distracting him as RED began to enter his virgin ass. BLU Scout immediately broke the kiss and gasped in pain, his entire body going tense. RED stopped and kissed BLU Scout on the cheek who was panting, sweat dripping from his face. Red Scout barely had half of the head of his cock inside of BLU.

"You want me to stop?" BLU blinked some tears away and looked up at RED Scouts' concerned face. BLU Scout smiled and pulled RED Scout down and kissed him sloppily. When they parted BLU wrapped his arms around RED and hugged him close, groaning slightly as REDs cock moves inside him some more.

"Just do it… like when our Medics rip off band aids." RED Scout nodded as BLU relaxed as much as he could. RED Scout hugged BLU close and whispered, "I love you." Then, in one quick motion, RED Scout thrust all the way to the balls inside of BLU Scout. BLU nearly screamed but bit his bottom lip hard, causing blood dribble from where he bit down but no sound escaped. RED licked away the small bit of blood and kissed away the few tears. He then sat up, bringing BLU Scout with him. They both are still hugging one another and BLU wrapped his legs around RED as well.

Slowly, yet surely, BLU adjusts to the huge throbbing cock inside of his sore hole, all the while RED rubs his back, trying to comfort him, and succeeding. After giving it one more minute, RED Scout begins to thrust up into BLU Scout slowly. BLU moans in pain but soon it starts to be replaced by pleasure; he begins to pant like a horny dog.

Eventually though it just didn't cut it.

"F-fuck me… harder… pleeeease…" Any self-control RED Scout had while fucking BLU Scout was gone at those words. He begins to pound harder and faster into BLU, all the while shoving himself deeper and deeper inside until…

"OH FUCK!" RED Scout hit something deep inside of BLU Scout causing him to tense and cum all over their chests and stomachs. A few thrusts later and RED Scout buried himself as deep as he could and released a torrent of cum deep inside of BLU Scout. Spent, both scouts fall back onto the bed. BLU not bothering to pull the covers over them and RED not bothering to remove his now extremely sensitive cock. And without either saying or moving they both fall asleep on top (and inside) each other.

* * *

><p>*The Next Morning…*<p>

"…Scout, this is your last warning! Unlock your door or I WILL KICK IT IN MAGGOT!" No response came from inside. BLU Soldier gritted his teeth in utter anger.

"That's it!" He raised his booted foot and kicked in the door, splinters and chunks of the door go everywhere as the main part, now full of cracks and the imprint of his boot, fell in. Just as he was about to scream at Scout for missing the earlier battle his jaw dropped. There on the bed, naked together, was BLU Scout and the missing RED Scout. Soldier sniffed the air and almost gagged on the heavy scent of sex. He walked over to the window by his bed and opened it; a cold breeze immediately flowed into the room. He then turned to examine the two sleeping scouts. Both of them were cuddled together naked while RED Scout is lying on top of BLU Scout and between his legs… Soldier cringed. He wasn't a huge fan of gays, nor did he like his men sleeping with the enemy. Soldier ran a hand over his face then scratched his stubble. He let out a sigh before pulling the blanket over both scouts.

Soldier hates that Scout is sleeping with the enemy, a MALE enemy. But seeing one of his rare smiles, even while he's sleeping, looking so happy, he just couldn't tell him not to see the other male. So picking up the door and placing it back on its hinges, Soldier exits. He'll tell Engi to repair the door later after the other Scout 'sneaks out' and back to his own base. Soldier wasn't going to ruin Scouts' chance at happiness.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review the story, it is much appreciated and helps motivate me to write!<p> 


End file.
